the teen titans
by Edward Buck
Summary: el fin de los titanes, el comienzo de una nueva era
1. Chapter 1 el golpe

The Teen titans Capitulo 1: EL golpe

Todos hemos escuchado el tema de los Teen titans y sus asombrosas hazañas, hemos oído sus aventuras y batallas heroicas pero todo esto esta a punto de cambiar.

Durante los años de servicio de los Teen titans la ONU ha propuesto en plan un decreto que sustituye a estos héroes por la milicia, esta noticia se ha fulminado por noticieros, periódicos, revistas, internet, etc el mensaje decía lo siguiente:

*noticiero –hola que tal ciudad de salto como están, buen día, vayamos con las noticias, la ONU ha propuesto en marcha el plan de "Anti-titanes" llamado UNAT ( united natioant-titans) por su siglas en ingles, que en español seria "naciones unidas anti-titanes", también el gobierno ha anunciado que todos los titanes que hagan justicia serán eliminados –al saber esto dos titanes se preguntan.

-Robín que haremos tu planeta yo no nos quiere¡

-no lo se starfire la ciudad, el gobierno no actuarían así, algo pasa y lo voy a averiguar.

-tras ese día alarmante los dos superhéroes se fueron a dormir pero al día siguiente la UNAT empezó a actuar, dando otro informe de decreto.

-¡ultimas noticias! la UNAT quitara permanentemente las prisiones de alta seguridad y dará paso a las ejecuciones directas.

-esta vez todo el equipo oyó ese informe, sorprendidos empezaron a discutir entre si.

-ha no es posible esto no puede pasar ¡renuncio!.

-ah cyborg cálmate.

-¡como quieres que me calme!, nos han despedido adiós a nuestro estilo de vida

-en eso Raven interrumpe diciendo

-ya dejen de gritar no me puedo concentrar.

-como puedes decir esto Raven, como puedes actuar así, ya se alguien como tu nunca lo va a entender.

-Robín interrumpió la discusión de chico bestia.

-chico bestia basta, no voy a permitir ese lenguaje altaneramente-chico bestia le contesto-cielos Robín ya que te interesas por ella por que no te casas con ella.

-el ambiente seguía así hasta que starfire puso un alto.

-¡vasta!, amigos por favor no deberíamos pelear entre si –Robín apoyo a star fire –starfire tiene razón no deberíamos hacer esto en estos tiempos de angustia

-tienes razón lo siento chicos.

-Después de esa pelea el equipo titánico paso a hacer su rutina de siempre, ver T.V, jugar videojuegos, entrenar y dar un paseo por la ciudad pero eso sería lo último que harían nuestros héroes.


	2. Chapter 2 y 3

The Teen titans Capitulo 2: cazador o ser cazado

Un día el gobierno junto con la UNAT dio un ultimo decreto a la comunidad y a todos los titanes, diciendo

-el día 15 de mayo de 2007 la UNAT dará caza a todos los villanos y a todos los titanes del todo el mundo.

Al saber esa terrible noticia los titanes hicieron una reunión.

-bien equipo algo malo pasa aquí y por lo tanto no podemos actuar así que nos mezclaremos entre las personas.-chico bestia exclamo con tristeza.

-así que dejaremos nuestro estilo de vida

-así es chico bestia

-¡no! Tofu te voy a extrañar.

The Teen Titans Capitulo 3: Un nuevo comienzo

Después de la reunión los titanes junto con todos los titanes del mundo empezaron a actuar poniendo al descubierto sus identidades secretas o creando una con dispositivos de camuflaje mientras que en la ciudad de salto los titanes estaban preparando sus maletas y con el dinero que el gobierno les daba compraron una casa común para no levantar sospechas y los 5se inscribieron a la secundaria Murakami.

Solo faltaba un día para el ataque por parte de la UNAT, pero antes que los titanes abandonaran la torre T se oyó un fuerte temblor y gran explosión, las alarmas empezaron a sonar pero de repente se apagaron toda la energía eléctrica se apago, todos los sistemas de defensa murieron era evidente que la UNAT estaba aquí.

-hemos cortado su fuente de energía y desviado toda su información a nuestras computadoras

-Recibido grupo Delta, revisen la torre T encuentren lo necesario y aniquilen a cualquiera que ponga resistencia.

-Recibido, muchachos ya saben que hacer, busquen por toda la torre encuéntrelos y mátenlos.

-si señor-mientras la UNAT hacia su plan Robín instruía al equipo

-Bien equipo este es el plan chico bestia distrae al ejercito mientras cyborg y Raven subirán a la azotea y despejaran el área, starfire y yo iremos por los papeles y los anillos de camuflaje, pueden hacerlo chicos

-si

-Bien adelante cualquier cosa avisen por el comunicador

Pero mientras Robín planeaba su plan de huida la UNAT transmitió la frecuencia y puso en alerta a todo el personal

-Atención a todas las unidades hemos receptado las comunicaciones de los fugitivos, todas las unidades aéreas disponibles diríjanse a la Torre T equipo Delta informe.

-Todo esta tranquilo aquí no hay nadie, espere que es eso es, es, una rata?

-Repita sargento

-Espere esa rata es ¿verde? .

-¿verde?, espera ese es…

-Ahhhh, es chico bestia.

-¡que sucede¡ repita delta que pasa ahí

-El sargento callo es chico bestia, esta peleando con el equipo, apenas resistimos el se ha convertido en un dinosaurio, necesitamos apoyo aaarrrggg.

-¡Maldita sea! A todas las unidades abandonen el area.

Prepárense para la extracción, atención a los bombarderos prepárense para bombardear la Torre T.

-Enterado.

-Titanes ya tengo los papeles , vamos hacia el tejado, como va la situación de su lado

-Acabe con una parte del ejercito pero se retiraron, les patie el trasero.

-No des victoria chico bestia esto todavía no acaba, cybort me escuchas.

-Fuerte y claro Robín aquí no hay nadie.

-Bien vamos para haya, algo no encaja.

-A que te refieres Robín.

-Olvídalo Starfire sigamos.

Pero mientras los titanes subían las escaleras Cybort hablo a Robín por el comunicador diciendo.

-Robín me copias.

-Si Cybort que pasa?.

-Sera mejor que se apresuren por que viene hacia la torre un avión de gran tamaño.

-Ok Cybort, vamos para haya titanes avancen rápido.

Una vez en el tejado los 5 titanes emprendieron vuelo hacia la ciudad dejando la torre T atrás, viendo como el bombardero lanza las bombas y destruye la torre T.

Starfire no pudo aguantar el llanto, era evidente que le había afectado mientras que Robín y los demás titanes se llenaban de ira del aquel atentado, así fue como era fin de la era titánica.


	3. Chapter 4 conoce a tu enemigo

The Teen titans Capitulo 4 conoce a tu enemigo

Después del atentado por parte de la UNAT hacia los titanes, la UNAT dio un reporte a la comunidad diciendo:

-Gobiernos de todo el mundo el ataque hacia los titanes resulto un éxito, no podemos permitir que "estos" héroes destruyan nuestras ciudades, no podemos que se repita lo mismo una y otra vez para que ellos digan "mantenemos la ciudad a salvo". Con este acto nosotros la UNAT les garantizaremos la paz.

Con este reporte la UNAT había establecido un clima totalitario.

Pero en la otra pe del mundo, en el mando central de la UNAT, los directores seguían con la búsqueda de titanes y villanos para su ejecución, informándole al presidente de la UNAT su nombre SLADE; Slade Wilson.

Slade había regresado tras los acontecimientos de la batalla de trigón por la supremacía de la tierra, Slade había cambiado, su apariencia era diferente.

Tras el ultimo informe de la infantería de la UNAT Slade daría paso hacia su siguiente plan.

-Todo esta saliendo tal y como lo planee, todos los titanes son historia nada se interpondrá en mi camino de conquistar el mundo.

Tras esa victoria Salde decidió suspender su plan para no levanta sospechas, pero siguió perfeccionándolo cuidadosamente.

Mientras en la ciudad de salto los titanes tendrían que dar paso a un nuevo estilo de vida.

-titanes mañana es nuestro primer día de escuela asi que actúen normal

Dijo Robín molesto.

**La historia de The Teen Titans de este mes y esta noche termina aquí**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo por que cada capitulo se pondrá bueno**

**Dejen sus reviews chao **** hazop fuera**


	4. Chapter 5 que tal te fue en la esc hijo

  
>The Teen Titans Capitulo 5: Que tal te fue en la escuela hijo?<p>Era el día de clases en la secundaria Murakami, Robín pasaba el plan una y otra vez a su equipo.<p>

-Bien equipo repasemos otra vez, cuando estemos ahí afuera nos nombraremos por nuestros nombres verdaderos, yo soy Dick Grayson, tu chico bestia

-yo soy Garfield logan

-bien chico bestia, tu raven

-hola soy Ruth Rachel

-bien raven, ahora tu cyborg

-ahhh me llamo Víctor Stone, prefiero que me digan CY

- bien hecho, por ultimo starfire no podemos llamarte por tu nombre tamaraneano, así que te llamaremos estrella o star como tú quieras.

-de acuerdo Robín.

-bien equipo afuera nos llamaremos por nuestros nombres reales, pero aquí en casa o cuando estemos a solas nos llamaremos por nuestros nombres de titanes entendido?

-entendido

-Bien equipo ¡titanes a la escuela!

Mientras esperaban el autobús escolar, chico bestia empezó a decir que si abra lindas chicas, era evidente que estaba ansioso por ir a clases, una vez en el autobús todos los chicos veían a starfire con unos ojos de perdición mientras Robín se moría de celos en cambio chico bestia rodeado de muchas chicas, raven y cyborg les parecía normal al llegar a la secundaria los 5 ex titanes se presentaron a la oficina del director para que les asignara sus salones de clase, pero el director le parecía Raro no ver a sus padres así que les hiso la siguiente pregunta.

-Donde? Están sus padres chicos-robín le respondió

-No podemos contestarle esa pregunta director mis padres murieron en un accidente, así que en mi estado soy huérfano.

-que ahí de tus amigos?

-comparten el mismo destino que yo.

-bien sus salones son 7º y 8º grado tomen sus papeles y vayan a presentarse.

Después de la salida de la sala del director robín confirmo los grados de cada uno a Raven, Satarfire y cyborg les toco el 7º grado mientras que a robín y chico bestia el 8º grado.

Al dirigirse a sus salones chico bestia le pareció ver a terra, pero siguió con su camino una vez en sus salones robín pidió a la profesora si podía pasar, ella le respondió que sí, una vez adentro la maestra hiso pasar a los 2 ex-titanes a que se presentaran con todo el grupo, una vez al frente la profesora pregunto por sus nombres ellos contestaron, pero una chica de ojos de color miel y cabello negro le pregunto a robín muchas cosas se notaba que se había enamorado de él, mientras que en el 7º grado todos los chicos se fijaban en starfire, así pasaron hasta el almuerzo los 5 estudiantes se sentaron a comer mientras comían starfire empezó a contar su increíble primer día, le comentaba a robín lo fascinante que era la escuela y que ya tenía muchos amigos.

Robin volteo y vio a muchos chicos viendo a starfire, eso volvía loco a robin.

Por otra parte raven no parecía a gusto hasta que vio un grupo de góticos leyendo, ella se acerco y les dijo – puedo leer con ustedes – ellos respondieron con un seco si y ahí se quedo ella. Después de clases, camino a casa unos chicos invitaron a cyborg para que se uniera al equipo de futbol americano, chico bestia fue a los videojuegos con unos cuantos amigos pero ahí encontró a tara, el de inmediato dejo su juego y fue corriendo hacia ella, le dijo – como estas – a lo que ella le respondió.

-¿Qué?, quien eres tú? –soy yo no me reconoces fui a tu escuela el año pasado

Terra no podía recordarlo ni reconocerlo ya que el tenia el tenia el anillo de camuflaje y no se le podía reconocer, en eso terra le dijo que ahí venia su novio.

Chico bestia grito y le dijo –pero como, cuando por que?

En eso llego su novio y le dice

-quien es el tara? –no lo sé, dice conocerme

Al ver todo chico bestia le dije que no importaba y se fue desilusionado a casa, robin y starfire salieron de paseo, se fueron a la plaza y al cine a pasar un día normal, pero a robin le incomodaba todo; starfire noto eso y le dijo

-por que estas asi – robin le contesto que esto es aburrido, que el era un superhéroe y no necesitaba nada de esto, eso entristeció a starfire de regreso robin se encontró con esa misteriosa chica ella le pregunto quién era la chica pelirroja, esa chica pelirroja le contesto

-Soy estrella y soy la novia de dick

La otra chica de pelo negro y ojos de color miel le contesto

-me llamo verónica ( **apuesto un billete de 100 pesos a que pensaron que era azula**), mucho gusto, starfire le regreso el gesto; pero de raven nadie sabía nada era como si se la tragara la tierra, al llegar a casa robin noto que raven no estaba asi que llamo por el comunicador tardo 2 minutos hasta que contesto, robin le pregunto dónde estaba

-estoy en la biblioteca – respondió raven para cuando llego a casa los demás titanes la estaban esperando lo único que dijo raven fue un terrible y preocupante

-ups –después de eso todos los titanes se fueron a dormir, tras pasar la noche chico bestia no podía dormir, pensando sobre terra; el sentía preocupación pensando que harán ellos dos, que cosas hacen, así paso toda la noche chico bestia

**La historia de The teen titans de este mes y esta noche termina aquí **


	5. Chapter 6 remember terra

The Teen Titans Capitulo 6: Remember Terra

Después de un año del ataque de la unat todos los titanes que sobrevivieron su ajustaron a su nueva vida, incluyendo a los 5 ex-titanes, ellos decidieron que ya no había marcha atrás.

Un día chico bestia iba caminando hacia los videojuegos, cuando a lo lejos vio a terra llorando, el se acerco y le pregunto

-que pasa terra, dijo tara –ella le contesto

-Matt y yo terminamos

A chico bestia se e ilumino el cielo al saberlo, entonces el le dijo

Lo siento mucho y la abrazo

Después de eso el la acompaño a su casa, se despidió y se fu, una horas mas tarde el regreso y le dijo que si quería ir a la playa mañana, ella acepto

Al día siguiente en la playa los dos se divirtieron mucho e hicieron muchas cosas, hasta que se hiso tarde, chico bestia acompaño a tara a su casa y despidieron de un beso(**en la mejilla claro todavía no se haceleren**)

Cuando chico bestia llego a casa los otros titanes le preguntaron en donde estaba.

El les contesto que fue a los videojuegos, pero raven noto que estaba mintiendo y leyó su mente, en ella vio que chico bestia veía a terra en secreto, raven se puso seria, recordando todo lo que terra les había hecho, sin embargo permaneció callada al ver feliz a chico bestia asi, los días fueron pasando, semanas a meses todos y cada uno de los titanes iban haciendo su propio camino.

Chico bestia iba con terra todos los días después de clases a todos lados, a comer n helado, pizza o al cine.

Llego el gran día, la graduación, todos los graduados incluyendo a los 5 ex-titanes, estaban ahí esperando su diploma.

Cuando la ceremonia termino chico bestia acompaño a terra a casa, pero en el camino terra le dijo a chico bestia si de paso iban a la playa, para recordar la primera cita que tuvo con el, una vez en la playa terra parecía preocupada, chico bestia noto eso y le pregunto que tenia

Ella muy nerviosa le dijo.

Chico bestia, tengo algo que decirte, pero no le digas a nadie

Si terra te lo prometo –dijo chico bestia algo nervioso

-bueno (**suspiro**) soy terra.

QUE? – respondió chico bestia

-pero como, por que? No dijiste nada, como lograste salir de la roca – terra le contesto

-no lo se…, lo que recuerdo fue que caí al piso, todo estaba oscuro, la cueva era irreconocible, recuerdo que me quite la armadura de slade por que se había bloqueado, me cubrí con las vendas, cuando Salí de la cueva quise usar mis poderes, pero se habían ido todo estaba fuera de lugar, camine y camine hasta que me desmaye; cuando desperté estaba en el hospital a lado mío había dos personas, una pareja de casados que no pudieron tener hijos, después ellos decidieron adoptarme.

En es chico bestia interrumpió y le dijo.

-por que no nos buscastes –ella le contesto.

-no puedo, pensé que me rechazarían por lo que les hice, asi que no tuve el valor. –chico bestia la abrazo y le dijo que no importaba, todo estaba perdonado, en ese momento si iban a besar pero unos amigos de chico bestia lo saludaron de lejos diciéndole

-hey Garfield, que haces acá pícaro rompe corazones – chico bestia les contesto

-solo la acompaño a casa

Después de eso chico bestia acompaño a terra a casa se despidieron con un abrazo(**para los fans de cb y T. leyeron tanto para ver un besote y nada jajajja**)

Chico bestia rego a casa contento para decirles a los otros titanes lo que había pasado, pero cuando llego a casa habían hecho una fiesta a los graduados y no pudo contarles a los demás (**se le olvido que wey**)

**La historia de The teen titans de este mes y de esta noche termina aquí**

**Hola soy hazop, mis queridos lectores dejen sus reviews con buenos y malos comentarios también acepto ideas y propuestas **

**Hazop fuera**


	6. Chapter 7 agente doble

**Hola chicos aquí hazop primero lo primero bijauri hoy se termina la guerra tu ganas, yo ya borre el fic del remake la razón es: perdi la amistad con alice, ella fue una bomba nuclear en lo que me dijo y por eso me rindo**

The teen titans Capitulo 7: agente doble

Tras la agradable noticia por parte de terra y la alocada fiesta de graduados la vida de chico bestia era perfecta, pero para robin era sumamente aburrida

El extrañaba sus días de gloria, sus días como superhéroe , el seguía con su plan de descubrir que trama la UNAT.

Un día como todos, robin iba camino a casa cuando vio en un poste de luz un anuncio de la UNAT

Te gustaría ser parte de la mayor fuerza militar del mundo? No lo pienses mas, la UNAT te necesita. Acude a las instalaciones mas cercanas de tu ciudad las fechas de reclutamiento serán los días 20 de septiembre del 2009 al 20 de octubre del 2009 y recuerda por la lucha de un mundo mejor

Robin se sorprendió, era exactamente lo que el estaba buscando, de inmediato corrió a casa para empacar, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo y pensó en su amada starfire, como reaccionaria hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que no le afectaría mucho, cuando llego a casa starfire lo abrazo con mucho cariño, a lo que robin le entristeció

Robin POV

Ahh star tengo que hablar contigo (mierda esta sospechando mejor será llevarla a la sala ) para cuando llegue a la sala starfire se sentó frente a la chimenea, di un suspiro largo y empecé a hablar

Starfire conseguí un trabajo de mesero en un restaurante lujoso y que tengo que irme de viaje durante un tiempo

Nunca creí ver lo siguiente starfire empezó a llorar por mi noticia, entre lagrimas me decía que no podía irme, que no quería quedarse sola y no sabia que hacer sin mi eso me dejo mas deprimido pero respondí con tristeza

Lo se starfire pero es importante para nuestro futuro, mira en la tierra una persona normal debe trabajar para mantener a su bella novia feliz; te prometo que te escribiré ok –starfire me dijo que estaba bien y me abraso fuertemente y me beso

Final de Robin POV

Después de la terrible noticia robin subió a su habitación ha empacar pero antes de irse fue a la habitación de starfire, robin vio a star se acerco a ella para darle un beso en la frente y dejándole una rosa a lado de su cama, después de eso robin se fue.

Al día siguiente en el centro de reclutamiento robin esperaba su turno, pero desde atrás alguien le gritaba, robin volteo y vio a verónica, sorprendido alverla robin le pregunto –que haces aquí – ella le contesto

-Drick me inscribiré para ser enfermera en la UNAT y tu que haces aquí –quiero ser parte del ejercito, me fascino el anuncio que vi hace unos días( **mintiéndole**)

-ah ok, hasta luego –respondió verónica; después de unas cuantas horas llego el turno del chico maravilla, una vez ahí robin dio sus datos al oficial de reclutamiento.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos el oficial le dio la dirección del cuartel mas cercano.

Horas mas tarde robin llego al cuartel, se estableció y se preparo para mañana, al día siguiente en el campo de entrenamiento todos los reclutas quedaron cansados o algunos se desmallaban, pero robin seguía en pie como si nada, eso asombro y a la vez sospecha a los oficiales, por lo que lo citaron a hablar con el sargento mayor.

Una vez ahí el sargento felicito a robin y le dijo que era el segundo recluta que lo ha asombrado en estos días, ha robin se le hiso extraño ser el segundo, el pensó que había otros titanes encubiertos.

Esa misma noche robin se comunico con starfire y le dijo lo tanto que la amaba y extrañaba, starfire empezó a llorar y le dijo a robin que lo extrañaba; en ese momento entro un misterioso cadete, este le dijo a robin

Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí –robin le contesto

Quien eres tu? –oh perdón –respondio el joven

Me llamo Brandon; Brandon Wake para servirte.

Robin le contesto –oh hola me llamo Dick grayson

-con quien estabas hablando dick?

-ah solo escribia una carta a mi novia

-ok dick quieres ir a cenar o te quedas

.-vamos ya me dio hambre – robin y Brandon salieron de la habitación y se fueron al comedor

Asi el tiempo paso, por cinco largos años robin siguió con su investigación en la UNAT, mientas que en la ciudad de salto los cuatro ex-titanes se separaron, cada uno escogió su propio camino.

**La historia de The Teen titans de este mes y de esta noche termina aqui**


End file.
